is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Swan/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Is it Love? Blue Swan Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Like in the secret scenes throughout the story route, the special scenes within the love interests will have more descriptions or remarks in parenthesis. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One * Search for another entrance. * A serious accident. * This tragedy is the engine that keeps me going. * A real case of surgery. Just like I like them! (When Camilla Cresset shows up to see you) * They're my weak spot. * I follow my instincts. * Take him to the medical staff. * I falter. (Upon meeting Bubble after Archie tells her to move away) * Comfort him. * Introduce yourself to the EMT. (After the two EMTs rudely tells her to move away) *I smile. *Answer. (When Bubble jokily decides to leave the kid patients behind) *Be funny. *I walk confidently, without fear. (After Bubble introduced himself, he also introduces to her to William Sheffield, the second-year resident) *Nod and listen. *Be enthusiastic. *Yes, I'm going to be the best! *Answer him. (The player introduced herself to the injured boy named Jimmy whom she had treated his head injury) *Reassure him firmly. *I must reassure them at all costs. *I recognize her! (Upon encountering Camilla whom she had recognized her) *Refuse. *Ask her who she is. *I want to wake up. (After Camilla introduced herself and reveals she was the player's supervisor) *Stay back. *Say something. (When she was about to be replaced by Mike Stover because of Camilla's actions) *Help me get out of this situation. *Answer with confidence. *Try to calm down. *Keep watching him. (While encountering Jarod Harding at the main reception) *I need to pull myself together. *Answer but don't let her get to you. *Walk away confidently. (Encountering Jarod again) *Listen carefully. *Make her understand you don't like being treated like that. *Grasp the documents. *Ease the tension. *It's the moment of truth! *Red boyshort panties and a pink and white striped bra. *Tell him to go away. (When Mike showed up at the locker room while stuttering over the player's half clothing) *I'm not good with people. (Upon mentioning about her best friend and roommate Sofia Flores) *It's something else. *Lie. *Everybody is so nice except Camilla. (When she meets the chief resident Mai Lan Dinh) *Keep your cool. (As Camilla mentions about Jarod whom the player encountered earlier) *Be nervous. *Enjoy the idea of a few minutes without Camilla. *Smile at her. *First floor hallway to the right. *I don't like it. (When Camilla continues to observe her actions) *I miss my childhood. *Smile. *Be offended. *He doesn't look very excited about it. *Make fun of Mike. (After the player makes fun about Mike's cold hands when he touches Amber's stomach) *We would make a great team. *He's flirting with me! *Criticize Camilla. (As she informs William about Camilla being ambitious while Mike is watching them) *If I put my pants on inside out. I'll die! *Camilla told me which OR to go to. *He's right. (When Mr. Roberts scolded her for being lost especially her conversation with William but he soon apologizes for his frustrations) *I like it here. *I don't give a hoot about the sunshine. *Take the right hallway. *Mumble of response. (When Camilla scolds her for being in a hurry) *Laugh. (As Mr. Roberts scolds Camilla for her rudeness) *Give her the right strap with the blue label. *Who's he anyway? *Obey wisely *He's wondering who I am... (When Jarod arrives in the OR while she's not listening to Camilla's lectures) *I love working with music in a background. *Not anytime soon. *If I could answer, I would say a curve clamp. *Talented or not, she's insufferable. (Particularly her very poor attitude) *His eyes are so profound... He intrigues me. *Continue watching the surgery, undeterred. *Obey Camilla and do nothing. (Noticing the serious damage after Camilla removes the pipe within Mr. Roberts) *He apologizes profusely as he tries to regain his balance. *I rush and position the clamp wrong. (She became very tense during the surgery) *Say nothing. *She told me not do anything! (Due to Camilla's orders of putting her out of place) *I let her go. (Knowing of Camilla's bossy attitude claiming her horrible management) *Let the door close. (Finally had enough of Camilla's bossy attitude) *Keep your real feelings toward Camilla for later. *Smile. *Say that you regret not being able to do much... *I let them work it out. *Come on Mike, help your supervisor out! *Be happy for Will. *Smile back at him. *Give her a jaded look. *Did Mai Lan ask to see me? *These hallways are so intimidating. *Try a hallway on the other side of the lobby. *Be honest. *Uh, no... *Tone it down. (As she and William are making fun on Camilla as he explains to her about her actions) *Say nothing so they won't see your jealousy. *Chuckle quietly. *And I'm not just talking about his professionalism! *I should keep a low profile. *I'll keep it to myself. *Try to find a map of the hospital. *I ask her if everything is all right. *Finally, some time to myself! *So much the better! *Tap the round button in the top-right corner. *Try to be friendly and say hello. (As Mike showed up to see her frustrations on her tablet) *Make a joke. *Swallow your pride. *He's doing it on purpose! Does he want me to beg or what? (Seeing Mike is not helping her at all until he helps her on her tablet which he shows it to her) *A chill runs through your body. *Say nothing and let the situation run its course... *Question yourself. *Turn right. *I apologize confidently. (After she had bumped into Jarod) *Hold Dr. Harding's stare. *Never let my hand go! (After Jarod introduced himself and welcomes her to Blue Swan) *I love it when he does that! *Tone it down. *Is he saying that just to be nice? *Ask him to help you take it up again. *Was is it because we were talking that he didn't answer his beeper? (Noticing that Jarod was losing a track of time when he didn't respond his beeper) *Hold Jarod's gaze. *Take a slice of pizza. *Is he wearing that skin-tight jacket just to show off his buffness? (Upon encountering William and Adrian Walker at the cafeteria while they were talking about the surgeons being cut off especially about her and Mike's experiences as residents) *Okay, so he's brilliant! *Stay put and continue listening. *To say the least... *His interest looks real, but what is he hiding? (As she looked on Jarod reading books from Tanzania) *I should read more about it now that I'm a resident. *A shell that I'll break one day? (Mentioning about Mike's cold personality) *Feel overwhelmed with embarrassment. (After being surprised by Sofia from behind) *Joke about it. *Something that attracts me... (During William and Adrian's conversation) *Tease him. (As William teases Adrian, making him laugh) *I don't want to continue talking about (The player's name)! (When Adrian mentions the player) *Be ironic. (Try to be ironic) *Sigh... (Mentioning Sofia who assisted him to treat the patient Mrs. Suarez) *Tell him the story. (As William explains to him about how he had dated Sofia) *I hardly ever make the first move with women... (Noticing that William is shy towards women excluding the player) *I know how he would react to this type of conversation... (When he talked to Adrian about soulmates) *Say hello. *Ah, he bugs me so much!! It's childish, but his taunts work! *Hide the fact that you're dying to participate in the procedure. *Ask her what procedure Mr. Roberts needs. *Smile back at him. (As she come across at Jimmy's ward while Jimmy greets her) *That's worrisome... (Noticing Jimmy's current condition) *Make a joke so he won't get worried. *Praise him for being brave. *Promise he'll soon be back on his feet. *Everything's going to be all right! *Prepare to be friendly with Mr. Roberts. (Even after he defended her from Camilla's mistreatment) *I smile at him warmly. *Reassure him that it could have happened to anyone. *No, I don't think so. *Laugh. *I hope she doesn't need me! (This is due to Camilla's horrible management) *Rush to see what's going on. *Ask what is going on. *Come on Jimmy, wake up!! (Upon realizing that Jimmy was lifeless as the doctors are doing their best to revive him) *I try to stay professional by holding back my emotions. (After the doctors declared Jimmy dead on arrival at 8:55 pm) *I wish I could turn back time... (Upon remembering his late former boyfriend Nolan) *Let out a scream. (As she cries remorsefully on Jimmy's death) *I nod to reassure him. *A drink will do me good. (Just to ease up her stress after Jimmy's death) *Order a fruity cocktail. *Approach his table confidently. (Wanted to talk to Jarod after seeing him in the bar) *Wait for them to talk first. *Give him a quick smile. (After being bumped into William who carries some beers to fellow Blue Swan employees) *It makes me want to smash her face into the wall. (After noticing Camilla's horrible management which resulted in Jimmy's death) *That doesn't surprise me about her... *Grab his drink and take a long sip. *Smile back at him. *Order him the most sugary drink in the bar. (She immediately orders some Pina Colada for Mike in silence) *Pull Mike toward you... *Take off his jacket. (After Mike makes her out, trying to remove his jacket but Mike himself took off his jacket and shirt to show off his muscular figure) *I love his delicate caresses. (After Mike took off her clothes, leaving her in mixmatched panties to make her topless just to caress her body) *Shiver with delight. *Turn your head to look. (Upon seeing that somebody was watching them while they almost 'did') *Kiss him. *Say goodbye. Chapter Two *Chase them away. *His hands on my skin. (Remembering the near-sexual relation between her and Mike) *Something light. *Make some tea. *Take a warm shower. *Some pop by Bruno Mars. (She loves to hear of Bruno Mars songs) *Banana muffins. *Offer her a muffin. *Think back to Jimmy and Camilla. *Be astonished! (Upon revealing that she worked with Camilla) *Don't let it show. *Has she met someone new? *Go see what he wants. (Seeing a weak and injured homeless man outside of the hospital) *Get closer. (After seeing the serious wound that the homeless man has) *Stall for time. *Apologize. *Tell him. *Keep it vague. *Joke about it. *Laugh with him. *Keep pushing to find out more. *Let Bubble go on. (After he tells her that Jarod was out of her league) *Joke about it! *Does he work for the secret agency? (Unaware that Jarod's previous position was in the military) *Make fun of him. *Play along. *Look at your watch. (After Camilla showed up behind on both of them) *Let her present the case. *Prepare to draw a blood sample. *Do as your told. (When Camilla puts her out of place again) *What if he wanted to hurt me? *Play the perfect student. *Say hello. (Finally backs out from Camilla's horrible management and greets Mike to visit Mai Lan Dinh's office) *Insist. *Keep quiet. *I have to find my place at the Blue Swan. *Be cautious. *Keep your cool. (Knowing she doesn't like Camilla's behavior at work) *Answer without losing your cool. *Talk about her attitude. *Nod and explain yourself. *Putting in his place. (After Mike overhears their conversation) *Ask him why I'm the problem. (Noticing his action from following her) *Lower your voice so that no one else can hear you. *Slap him! (Finally had enough of Mike's cold remarks as the latter avoids it) *Pace to calm down. *Try to wake him up. (Realizes that the homeless man's injuries have gotten worse) *Stay professional. *Go see what happened! *Walk toward to the brunette (As Mary needs Jarod's help to save Tatiana from her heavy injuries sustained in the motorbike accident) *Take care of the worried girl. *Promise. *Ask Jarod if her vitals are good. *Be shocked. (When Jarod asking her to follow Camilla's orders) *Go find Camilla immediately. *Don't react. *Stay focused on Daniela's case. *Ask what could be the cause. *Wonder what's behind this change of attitude... *Take a concerned tone. (Knowing that Daniela was medicating herself from her kidney failure) *Ask her if she talked to a doctor about it. (After revealing that she took weight loss pills contains parmabor which is the cause for damaging her kidneys) *Let her take in the bad news. *She wants to prove she's right. *Don't worry about it. *See who it was! (As she bumped into Mai Lan their chief resident) *Yes! *Smile at Will's uneasiness. *Sit down. (As she sits besides Mike who smiles while taunting her) *Reproach him. *Be curt. *Be envious of Will. (As William cooperates with Jarod during the surgery) *Ask him what's the matter. *Explain yourself. (Mike reveals his interest of getting intimate with the player much to the latter's annoyance) *It's because of my white coat. *Yes. *Explain to Simon why you have to leave. (Due to Daniela's condition which is why Camilla called her) *I couldn't abandoned Simon... *Look up. (Encountering Mike inside the elevator) *Ask him what's the matter. (Same as the first word when Mike keeps glaring at her) *Stay calm and concentrate on Daniela. *Stick it in her thigh. *Explain why. (Upon revealing that Daniela has suicidal tendencies which is why she tried to commit suicide because of overdose) *Try to understand why she did it. (Noticing of her suicide attempt) *Take it. *Explain what happened. *Smile. (As Daniela reveals that she wants to talk to the player rather than Camilla) *Ask her if it's just the insomnia or if there's something else. *Some kind of insecurity or the desire to let go? *Encourage her to speak. *Talk about her relationship with Alan. *Be reassuring. *Go see Dr. Steinmann. (Wanted to see Dr. Andrea Steinmann but only interuppted by Mai Lan) *Say no. *Take the elevator. *Be polite. (As she bumped into Bubble) *Make up an excuse. *Laugh about it. *Smile and stay serious. *I feel reassured. *Don't respond and change the subject. *Wait to hear what she has to say. (Realizing that it was Sofia who saw her and Mike were making out in the ER changing room in their tipsy state) *Answer her. *Pretend to look at something urgent on your smartphone... *Keep hiding the truth. *Confess. (When Sofia and Bubble are taking a blind item over the player and Mike kissing in the ER changing room) *Pretend to be disappointed... *Take a calm and composed tone. *Catch on and laugh with them. *Is she serious?! (Knowing that Sofia is trying to investigate the whole thing which is actually the player who made out with Mike) *She really means it. *Be honest. *No, he wouldn't flirt with her! (Particularly due to Jarod's calm and focused personality) *Go see her. (As Jarod goes to the player but was conflicted with his patients) *Hurry to the elevators. (As he hurriedly goes to Mrs. Martinez) *Think carefully before answering. (When both he and Mai Lan were talking about the player) *Think about Vanessa. (As he goes to Mrs. Martinez whike thinking about the player) *Tell the truth. (As Jarod tells Mai Lan about the truth) *Continue searching. *Push the screwdriver away. (Seeing how Simon has done to himself) *Say no. *Try to reason with him. *Be self confident. (It add with a dash. Now that the player learns that strangers like Simon are never to be trusted) *Do as you're told. *Play for time. *Regret punching him. (Knowing that Simon was attacking her and seeing his influence as an drug addict) *Anticipate the stab wound. *Tell him to be careful! (She warns William to be careful on Simon after he showed up to see her in danger) *Let Will take control. *Advice him to stay on guard. *Follow him! *Tell him the truth. (She finally admitting the truth that she treats Simon's serious leg injury) *Thank him. *Continue calmly. *Ask him how he found you. (As William answers her question that it was Sofia who informed him and Mike about her) *Ask Will not to say anything about what just happened. *Hold on to Will. *I let him take over. (Allowing William to deal with Camilla) *Go on without turning around. *Accept hot chocolate. *It's unthinkable. *Make him blush even more... *Watch them talk. (Watching the confrontation between William and Mike) *Intervene. *Ask him how he knew. *Insist on Mike's lack of compassion. *Intervene. (Same as the previous answer as she tried to stop their altercation) *Don't trust him. *Remember when you did karate. *Thank him. *Ask him to take a karate class with you. *I try to kiss him. (Seeing on William's eyes that he was embarrassed making him leave) *Let him leave. *Look for the Sensei. *Admire his athletic body. (Realizing that the karate guy was Jarod while admiring his athletic body) (Wow! An Is it Love? version of Jin Kazama!!!) *Hand him a towel. *Ask him why he's beating on the training dummy so hard. *Symphatize. *Act like you understood what he meant. *Stop talking. *Be confident and ask to take lessons. (Upon meeting with Jarod's karate sensei Master Onizuka) *Follow Master Onizuka. *Let your mind drift. Chapter Three *Look forward to your next class. *Check your email. *Yes. *Compliment her. (Complimenting on Sofia's cooking skills) *Be worried not to have any news. *Wonder who it could be. *Tease Sofia to get her to move on to something else. *Avoid the subject. *Pretend to be offended. *Hurry up. *Be disappointed. *Be hesistant to play along. *Dream of a sports car. *Laugh about it. *Scroll through your other assignments for the day. *Laugh at their remarks. (As the two elderly couple were making fun out of Camilla) *Give her another cup. *Tell them about their results. *Ask them to give you more information about your dinner. *Talk about Valentine's Day. *Might as well keep it vague. *Think about going on a date with Will. (Trying to think about dating William in Valentine's Day) *Let her continue. (When Camilla orders her to go to Room 12) *It's nightmare for anybody working in the ER. *Be patient. (When William and Mike were encountered) *Plan to talk to Mike. *Appreciate him for apologizing. *Walk away from Camilla and Will without saying a word. *Stretch. *Joke about it. *Ask him to go on. *Be uncomfortable. *Play it smart. *Take a few seconds. *Be upset. *Jarod is different. *Smile broadly. *Pretend to concentrate on your lunch. *Laugh. *Ask her why it didn't work out. (Asking Sofia about her date experience with William) *Keep it vague. *Admit you would. *No plans! *Observe him. (When William joins in with them at lunch on the ambulance) *Ask if he's having lunch with Adrian. *Don't care about it. *Insist. *Yes. *Laugh. *Keep it vague. *I know what that means. (Sofia became suspicious on the player's actions) *Save him from his imaginary bullet! (As she tried to save Bubble from getting an imaginary shot) *Bursts out laughing. (Laughing over the player's interest in William) *Make it short. (As she tells Bubble about her date with William shortly) *Yes, why not? (Reminding her about ruling her own little world) *Laugh at the possibility. (Knowing that the player and Mike are the ones making out at the changing room) *Stay positive. (Knowing that she will investigate continuously but it was obvious that the mysterious person she was looking for was the player herself) *Be happy. *Go with it. *Watch them. *Tell him that there's nothing to worry about. *Follow him. *Let them work it out. *Gesture to Mike to calm down. (Due to Mike berating at his patient) *Be surprised. *Ask him if he's all right. *Agree with him. (She agrees with William about Mike's personality) *Imagines yourself in a serious relationship with Will. *Refuse to believe it. *That can't be. *See who it is. (As she noticed that Jarod scolds at Mary for getting a wheelchair) *Move!! *Answer Jarod. *Ask her what's the matter. *Does she suspects something? *Let her leave. *Show him that everything's fine. (Trying to calm Mr. Roberts down due to his temper) *Calm him down. *Sympathize with his pain. (Upon noticed about Jimmy's death as he blames the player for it) *Keep situation under control. *Talk to Dr. Dinh. *Express yourself clearly. *Be sure of yourself. *Stand up for yourself. *Let her finish. *Take a confident tone. (After Mai Lan compliments her for easing Mr. Roberts) *Thank him. (As Jarod came to see her and Mai Lan) *Maybe it was a family member? *Get up anyway. *Pleasure-induced heart attacks? *If I were in a relationship, I'd like a rose. *Yes. *And not minor ones either... *Stand up for Camilla. *Be surprised by her reaction. (As she and Sofia were surprised to see Camilla was there after taking the shower) *Ask her what's on her mind. *Stop her. *Yes. (Confirming that Camilla has a strange behavior) *Be pleased. *Take it even further. *Comment on how intriguing it is. *Ask for details. *Be flattered. (As William gave her a single rose as a surprise for her) *Of course! *Be annoyed. (Noticing Mike's actions were annoying) *Make a joke of it. *Say yes. *I understand them! *Invite Will out for coffee. *Remain hopeful. *Enjoy this feeling. *Stay calm. (As Jarod is standing right in front of her) *He doesn't care. *Probably. *It's just a coincidence. (Upom learning that Jarod is having a conflict schedules between his work duties and his karate training) *Indulge in it. *Ask him straight out. *Yes. *Think about it. *Stay focused on Jarod. *Apologize for bringing up thw army. (Finally apologizes to Jarod about his former occupation as a military doctor) *Be pleased. *Be sure of it! (Wanted to break Jarod's outer shell) *Ask about the rose. *Laugh. *Downplay Will's gesture. *Be annoyed at yourself. *Play it cool. *Remain calm and open-minded. *Ask Mr. Poehler directly. *This is going to be complicated. *Stay calm. *Go with it. (As Adrian encounters her) *Feel sorry for him. *Laugh. *Think it will! *Enjoy sharing this moment with Camilla. *Put this into perspective. *Stay professional. *No! *Examine her shoulder. *Be moved. *Listen in. (Upon watching the heated argument between William and Mike) *Watch him as he approaches. *Let Mike speak. *It's quite possible! *Laugh. *Leave him to stew a bit. *Tease him. *Laugh. *Answer with a smile. (As Bubble was asking her) *Clink glasses with Sofia. *Remain hopeful. *Explain where the chocolates came from. *Try to change the subject. *Be pleased. (Upon learning that Will's yellow rose with red accents that he gave her was special as the rest were plain yellow) (To be honest, yellow rose is my favorite roses as my nickname is the same name as the flower) *Think about it. *Hold out your glass for a top-up. *Stand up for yourself! *Feel bad about it. *Get annoyed. *Try to calm down. *It's my fault... *Look up at the sky for a moment. (Wanted to know about the secret admirer who messaged her) Chapter Four *Walk along the shoreline. *Dial Sofia's number. *Call for help. (Noticing that she got stepped into a quicksand but it turns out to be a dream) *Hug Sofia. *I prefer the beach nightmare. *Tell her. *Cake! *Yes. *Confide in her. *Stay under the covers. *Don't listen in on them. *Return his smile. *Be impressed. *Be amused. (Getting amused on Adrian's wink) *Go and see him. (Wanted to see William) *Hope it was a romantic gesture. *Did I do something wrong? *Answer confidently. *He's faking it. (Mr. Paz was faking his injury) *Was that smile aimed at me? (When Jarod gave her a disappointed smile) *Don't ask anything. *Don't react. *She's trying to wheedle information out of me! (As the player dislikes gossips) *No thanks, I don't even want to think about it! *Tell her in no uncertain terms. (After Olivia informs her about Camilla being a bisexual) *Be vague. *Nod yes. *Ask her what makes her say that. *Wait for her to reply. *Is she being possessive? (As her superior was Jarod and not to mention him at all) *Pick chicken nuggets and fries. *Juicy gossip? (As Sofia informs her about Bubble's juicy gossip) *Laugh. *I really like that actor. (As Bubble mentions about a man resembles the real-life actor Chris Pratt) *Poor guy. *Imagine cooking with Jarod. *They're very spicy. *Be subtle. *Let her speak. *So long as Sofia's not mixed up with them... (After Sofia reveals that she was still in contact with Raquel and her ex-boyfriend Juan) *She doesn't want to see what they get up to. *Hug her. *Smile at her. *Encourage her to go on. *Maybe she's worried I'll judge her? *Be upset! *Let her finish. *Dare to open up. *Tell her about the rose. (Trying to tell Sofia about the yellow rose with red accents that William gave her) *Is that a bad sign? *With our job? Impossible... *Keep her in suspense. *Yes. *Admit it. *Remain serious. *Yes... *I didn't plan for this to happen... *He must be really busy. (Thinking about going to William) *Don't let it show. (After she was introduced to their psychiatrist Andrea Steinmann by Camilla) *Answer. *She wants my opinion on the patient? *Say nothing. *I don't like letting him say things like that about Camilla. (Knowing their gossips between Camilla and Andrea) *I don't believe it. *Wait patiently. *Sign of relief. *Stand up for yourself *Stand up for yourself. (Same answer as the previous) *Don't say anything else. *Thank her. (It was incomplete due to their channels being deleted by the Youtube admins) Chapter Five (Some answers were incomplete as it started in Part 6) *Say nothing. (As William angrily tried to stop her from avoiding him) *Don't turn around. *Is he going to raise his voice? *I trust my instincts. *An apology? *Gently push him away. *Feel regretful. *Be astonished that she's back already. (Getting astonished at Camilla's presence) *Answer her without going into detail. *She's just trying to warm information out of me. *Answer sarcastically. *Ask him how he is. (As Bubble cleans up his ambulance truck) *Stay serious. *I'm truly impressed... (As she looked on Eve's various accomplishments from her Facebook profile page) *I feel like even more of a fool... *He's just saying that to make me feel less jealous. *Remain hopeful. *That's true. *I think about it less, but I don't think I'll ever forget Jimmy. *Play it down. *Talk about a family problem. *I don't understand her reaction. *Pretend you don't have time. *Page him again. (As Camilla tried to call Jarod) *He's annoyed. (When she encounters Mike and was annoyed at her presence) *Oh no, now what does he want? (As Mikes gives Camilla a favor) *Make a joke. (As she noticed both William and the player were upset as she left the break room) *There's no need to do that. (Letting Mike not to do anything) *Change the subject. (As Mike learns her behavior towards the player) *Go in without knocking. (As she goes inside the ER office to see both the player and Andrea) *Admit you lied to come back... (Lying over her sickness towards Andrea) *Don't say anything. (When Camilla mentions other employees including a certain man she likes) *Describe him physically. (As Camilla describes to Andrea about Mike) *Just listen. *Sofia can't be the culprit. *Ask her what's she's talking about. (Wanted to know from Tiffany about "the Mexican girl" who turned out to be Sofia) *I ignore her. *Maybe... *Ask him why. *Agree. *Don't react. (Seeing William getting annoyed from getting avoided because of his fiancee) *He's jealous. (Noticing William for being so jealous to her) *Answer sadly. *That's not my problem. *Keep calling him William. (As William reveals that he doesn't want to be called by his true name but his nickname Will) *I don't want to think about it. *Stay calm. *Tell her to say it straight out. (Seeing that Camilla is threatening her and she has no right to lecture her on purpose) *Her act doesn't work with me. (Knowing of Camilla's terrible behavior) *I have nothing to do with it! *Agree just to put an end to this conversation. *Take care of her. *No, I'll wait. *Check your pager for Camilla's reply. *Keep Sofia. (As she needs Sofia to team up for the surgery in reluctance knowing that Ms. Wook's injury has gotten worse) *I'm relieved. *Smile at her. (After they managed to revive Ms. Wook on time) *Did she think I wouldn't mention her? *That's not funny... (When Camilla happily compliments on their efforts as she laughs) *Ask her to stay. *I want to enjoy myself! *He must be with Mary... (After she asked Camilla about Jarod) *Ask her. *Laugh nervously. *Ask her about it. (Finally learns of Camilla's method at work known as the "pressure cooker method") *Yes. *Nod yes. *Go and see him. *Get ready to fight. *Stop. (As she stopped walking and face William) *My heart starts beating faster. (Upon learning that William has feelings towards her) *Continue. *Give him a chance to explain. *Why did he hide it from me? (William finally comfirms his engagement with Eve and his relationship with her is very chaotic) *Forgive him. Chapter Six * She'll start talking to me soon. * I get the distant impression I've messed up again. * Say nothing. (When Sofia sees her) * That's fine by me. * Don't get involved. (When Mike shows up at the changing room and seeing Camilla in her red lingerie) * I can't wait! * Look for information about the patient. * Reassure yourself. * She takes up all of Jarod's attention. (Seeing Camilla's interest on Jarod which is why she was taking more attention to him) * Stay confident about the operation. * Walk up to him quietly. (As she saw Mike at the coffee machine) *Keep it simple. *Talk to him. *He's starting to get on my nerves now... (Now she gets annoyed on Mike's cold actions) *Definitely not a masochist! But determined, yes! *Let him reply. *Ask him straight out what's the matter. (Finally asked Mike about his family problems) *He doesn't want anyone to see his weaknesses... *Call out to him. *Let Mike talk. (Allowing Mike to talk to her about his younger sister April Stover who had gotten into a very different situation due to her past leg injury 10 years ago) *Pout. *Be empathetic. *Say hello to her anyhow. (As she come across Mai Lan) *It's beyond me. *Motivate yourself. *Stay serious. *Look down. (Upon mentioning about Mike) *Stay modest. *Glance at the binders. *Give them a quick smile. (When she saw both William and Mike at the break room) *Ignore them. (Ignoring on Mike's complaint) *Take notes. *Ask his advice. *Leave it at that. *Do it for him. *Be optimistic. *Answer. (Answering Jarod's call to be ready for the operation) *Hum along. (As Jarod's music plays) *Be sure of yourself. *Be delighted. *Breathe in deeply. *Keep the pressure on. *Smile at Jarod. *Expect to be congratulated. *Camilla's worried about Jarod. (Seeing that Camilla was worried about Jarod) *I don't like the sound of that... (Jarod now reveals that he's going to Tanzania) *Is he really a secret agent? *Wonder why. *Stay with Jarod. *Break the ice. (Wanting to help Sofia for her cooking but blantly refuses) *Start by talking about Will. *Keep it up. *Embrace these feelings. *Stay where you are but listen in... *I believe in those kind of things (Referring to April Fool's Day) *Grab your phone right away. *I'm delighted. *Leave it like that. *Take a seat. *Agree politely. (Agreeing to sit with Mike and William) *Turn to Mike. *She wants to make look good. *Be proud of yourself. *Think of something else. (After Mike asks William about his fiancee Eve) *Be pleased. *Look Will straight in the eye. *Say you met him at the dojo. (As she tells them about how she had met this karate practitioner which happens to be Jarod but also makes William to get jealous and to Mike's delight not knowing she made a lie to him) *Let them leave. *Say yes. (When Mike asked William if he is okay) *Answer. (Finally replied to Mike) *Okay, I get it... (When Mike stares at him) *Lying never leads to anything good... *Be excited. *Play the picky customer. *Take your time. *Reassure yourself. *Let Mike answer. *I'll think about it... *Say nothing. *Ask Mike. *I don't think so. *I have nothing to worry about. *Take a calm tone. (When Camilla remarks about the player's words about Sofia) *Maybe Sofia's a suspect. *Intervene! (Trying to stop the cops from taking Sofia into custody) *Think before you speak! *Say nothing. *Stand up for Sofia. *Sofia is innocent! (Trying to defend her best friend after being arrested) *She was asking for it! (Finally had enough of Tiffany's taunts about Sofia) *Of course you are. *Say no. *She doesn't care about Sofia. (Seeing Camilla's dislike over Sofia) *Take a calm tone. *Be surprised. *I don't believe it. *Sofia would have told me... *Maybe... *Say nothing. *Answer. *Tell the truth. *Insist. *Go straight to the hospital. *Could she be in prison? (Seeing that Sofia has been taken in custody at the police station) *I understand. *Maybe... *Concentrate on what you're doing. *Duck down! (Knowing that Olivia was there as Mike distracts her long enough for her to leave the pharmacy) *Continue searching. *Keep searching. *Is he hiding something? (As Mike knows the mixture of the two drugs while hiding about his past life) *No... *He must be worried about her. *Finish his sentence. *Give him time to speak. (Realizing that Bubble knows that Sofia remains at the police station) *Stay serious. *I'll force her! *I'm excited to see Sofia. *Start the conversation with a joke. (As she found Sofia at the police station wanted to reconcile their friendship) *Maybe not. *Burst of joy. (When Sofia finally goes with her while driving the used 2003 Mustang car leads back to Blue Swan Hospital) *Carry on. *Laugh. *She will refuse? *A coffee. *Bitch. *Watch discreetly. (After Jarod takes her to the changing room while letting her watch him changing his scrubs) *Joke. *Yes, he is! *Answer defiantly. *No, he knows I was just joking... *Swear, you weren't. (As she and Jarod are just talking about their sparring matches at Master Onizuka's dojo after his return from Tanzania) *From working together so much. *Order a light cocktail. (She orders a Los Angeles version of Tequila Sunrise) *Say nothing. (When William showed up to see them) *Follow him. *She feels guilty about what she did. (Knowing of Camilla's faults) *Insist gently. *Continue talking. *Be angry! *Tell him to go back inside. (Seeing William just lost her mood) *He's talking about our argument. *Don't move. *Get closer. (Upon learning that William breaks up with Eve after she had cheating on him with another man) *Slide your hands over his back. Chapter Seven * Be excited. (Getting excited to take surgery on Mr. Stepovich) * Stay calm. * Admire him. * Focus on Mr. Stepovich's heart. * Just like love. * Get ready to do something. * Be proud of yourself. * Be polite. (When Camilla scolds her after the open-heart surgery) * Walk up behind him and surprise him. * Let your hands wander... (As both her and William are making out leading them to get them kiss inside the dormitory) * Slide your hand under Will's top. *Kiss his neck (He allows her to kiss his neck) *What she releases, her presence. (Getting captivated on her appearance and also appreciates her sensual curves) *Lift it up and carry it on a bed. (Finally lifts the player to the bed to continue their romantic moments) (Wow! Never seen the player is very busty even she's hanging one of the straps on her bra. XD) *Accept the situation. (Knowing of their romantic situation at the dormitory) *Me worry. (Getting worried after William breaks up with Eve and now getting loved with the player) *Insist. (As William likes the player than Eve) *Enter her game. (As the player finally get dressed after their romantic sessions) * Laugh about it * Imagine your romantic evening together. * A lot of things could happen between now and then. * At least I was able to enjoy... * Change the subject. * Wave to Will. (As she saw both William and Mike at the cafeteria after Sofia) * Sigh in feigned weariness. * Give him a kiss. (As she gave Bubble a friendly kiss) (Don't worry Bubble is gay just like Jason from Daryl's route) *Tell him what it's called. *Tease him. *Let him continue. (When Bubble explains about his situation with the man he had slept with) *Laugh in spite of everything. *Suggest you talk about something else. *Answer seriously. *Stand up for him. *Tell him he's very welcome. (As she let Mike join with Sofia and Bubble for dessert) *Gesture for him to take it easy... *That was very strange. *Assume the worst. *Explain yourself. *Tell Sofia she's like a sister to you. (After Sofia tells her about the anonymous caller who framed her) *Hold her tight. *Call him. (Trying to call William at one of the wards where he entertains the baby and it's mother) *Kiss him one more time. *Definitely not! *Wait for the helicopter with Will. *Agree with her. (After Mai Lan tells her of letting Adrian to treat the baby's heart) *Say yes. *No way. *Nod seriously. *Encourage him. *Take him to one side. *Relax. *Be pleased. *Do the same. *Leave him to it... *Be motivated. *I understand how she feels. (Seeing Sofia's stressful behavior) *Be optimistic. *Look back at her in the same way. (Getting determined to clear up Sofia's name) *Talk to her to reassure her. *Tell her to hurry up! *Lay it on thick. *Play along. (Knowing of Angela's singing voice is used to coarse her to go to American Idol) *Whisper to him. *Sit a little off to one side. *Laugh at Bubble. *She's right... *Understand how she feels. (When Sofia mentions about the changing room incident with Mike) *Make up some poetry. *I'm doing the driving! *Except for Will, maybe. *Say yes. *It's thanks to Sofia. *It's love! *I'll talk to Will about them. (When Sofia mentions about the threatening texts sent it to her) *Ask her if everything is all right. *Did something serious happen? *There's something else... *Could Juan come after her? (Realizing their motives of finding Sofia) *I'm happy Raquel helped her. (As Sofia finally explains to her about how she meets Raquel and she was the person who taught her about the experience in Los Angeles and meeting with Boyle 13) *Say yes. *No. *I understand. *Cheer with them. (Finally arrived at Coachella with enjoyment) *She's enjoying the moment. (Noticing Sofia being drunk) *Step back. *Suggest you walk away. *She's just having fun. *Be serious. *I'm not dropping it that easily! *It's a doctor. (As Sofia reveals she was interested in doctors) *Stay. *Buy a hamburger. *I want to see Will. *Follow him. (Seeing a young man named Curtis running away with a paper towel) *Analyze the situation. (Knowing the young girl named Alice was injured after being collapsed by slabs from the crate in her thigh) *Ignore him. *Ask for Sofia's help. (Letting Sofia to deal Curtis' manager out) *Use your belt. *Intervene. *Thank Sofia. (For letting Sofia scold Curtis' manager for insulting Alice because of her boyfriend's career) *Say goodbye to Alice. (As they let them watch Alice being taken away by the paramedics for treatment and the player gives Curtis a two thumbs up allowing him to continue singing on his concert) *I want to go back, too. *That can't be. *Throw yourself into his arms! (Reunited with William) *Thank him with a kiss. *He's sweet. (Finally asking her about her and Sofia's experience in Coachella) *It was easy. *Pretend to be upset. *Be vague. *Probably. *Ask what he means. *Answer him. (After Jarod gave her a challenge because she's gonna practice Karate tonight) *Laugh. *Let him do it. *It's complicated. (When Jarod saw both William and the player to get along each other) *Because it's Jarod... *Watch him. *He's jealous. (Hearing of Jarod's words were proven that he's jealous) *Kick him. (As their sparring match begins) (Hey! Are we watching the fight between the husband and wife of the Mishimas; Heihachi and Kazumi? Or just watching the UFC game bout???) *Fake him out. *He let you win! (As Jarod declares her the winner for beating him in a sparring match) *Be surprised. *Pick a cute, comfortable outfit. *Bad memories. *Laugh and change the subject. *I can't wait! *I put a little make-up on. *Pick the panties. *I love sushi. (As she learns that William is a good cook during their romantic date) *Compliment him. *Say yes. *Ask if he cooked them himself. *Drink some champagne. *Continue. (As both had kissed passionately) *Kiss him. *Say yes. (Letting William to get her undress) *Continue. (As she finally took off William's pants to reveal his blue boxers but she manages to pull off his boxers to show his nakedness letting William to had sex with her while covering themselves in a bed sheet) *Look for him. (Finally learns that William is eating sushi as a midnight snack) *Be sure of it! *Agree. *Remind him it's not over yet. Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten * Chapter Eleven * Chapter Twelve * Category:Walkthrough Category:Blue Swan